There is a requirement for security bars to be used in front of windows and doors and particularly in front of store fronts and the like. Such security bars are needed to deter break-in attempts into a building. There are various types of security bars and shutters available some of the shutters are designed for weather protection such as hurricanes as well as security. Many of these shutters and security bars when raised up are rotated on a drum or alternatively fold into a large cage member positioned above the opening. One example of a hurricane shutter is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,905. This patent shows a series of blades which accordion upwards into a cage or frame. The main purpose of the shutter is to provide strength against wind, but as a side effect the shutter provides security to prevent intruders from breaking in.
The hurricane shutter has heavy blades for weather protection. There is a requirement for a lighter security system for helping to prevent break-ins. The system has a plurality of spaced apart horizontal bars with connecting links. One example of such a system is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,690 which shows a series of horizontal bars with connecting linkage members. The bars roll up on a drum. A similar system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,832.